Optically active 1-(fluoro-, trifluoromethyl- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted phenyl)alkylamine N-monoalkyl derivatives are useful as important intermediates for medicines and agricultural chemicals. Patent Publication 1 and Patent Publication 2 discloses optically active 1-(3,5-bis-trifluoromethyl phenyl)ethylamine N-monoalkyl derivatives and production methods thereof.
Further, the present applicant discloses an optically active 1-(fluoro-, trifluoromethyl- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted phenyl)alkylamine N-monoalkyl derivative and a production method thereof (Patent Document 3) prior to the present application.    Patent Publication 1: International Publication WO 2001/025219    Patent Publication 2: International Publication WO 2002/032867    Patent Publication 3: International Publication WO 2004/022521